


Keh

by InitialA



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-11
Updated: 2008-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InitialA/pseuds/InitialA
Summary: It's finally over... Kagome has one more question though.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha





	Keh

Her head fell against his shoulder, letting him hold most of her weight. She didn’t care what happened next, so long as they had their right now. He came for her, just as he always did; her pillar of strength. And they were together, and that was all that mattered right now. Their ending was just as she’d always hoped it would be: everyone alive and well, and the Shikon no Tama vanished forever. “It’s over… It’s finally over…” She murmured against him.

“Keh…”

_At last…_

She felt him tremble slightly; even her great hanyou must be worn out from this long day. “InuYasha?”

He looked down at her with somber amber eyes. Her mahogany ones met his. “What happens next?”

He shrugged. “Keh.”

_I don’t know…_

She weakly clutched at his haori; she hadn’t realized how tired she was until just now. “If… when we make it out of here… I know our quest is over, but… as long as you’ll let me… Can I stay with you?”

He seized her up, hard and fast. Before she could blink, his lips crashed against hers in a bruising kiss. She was swept up in what felt like years of pent-up emotion, hidden until just now. Her hands clutched at his neck, his hair, his ears, whatever they could grasp, as his lips, surprisingly soft, moved against hers. A ball of tension eased in the pit of her stomach, as a fire lit somewhere deep within; she wanted nothing more to be with this hanyou, this man, who ignited such passions within her with a simple kiss.

When they broke, he rested his forehead against hers, gazing into her eyes with more passion than she’d ever seen before from him. She trembled slightly from it. His lips brushed against her nose once, before he whispered, “Keh.”

_Always._

Her hanyou was a man of little words, but she understood him every time. As she hugged him tightly, she mentally rewrote her ending; now it was perfect.

This story archived at <http://ik-eternal.net/viewstory.php?sid=592>


End file.
